Cabin For Two
by Roosnoot
Summary: Ivan springs a suprise trip on Toris to a nice cabin in an isolated part of the woods. It's beatiful and everything you could possibly want on a romantic getaway, and maybe even more. Fishing, Stargazing, and Cuddling when it gets cold, what could possibly make this trip any better?
1. A Weekend In The Woods

Cabin For Two

Chapter 1;

'A Weekend In The Woods'

Some people called Isolation the most peaceful and relaxing thing on earth, others thought it was crazy and the equivalent of being locked away to rot and die. But sometimes, no matter whose side you were on, you just need a break from all the business of life. You could either make the decision to hide out in the woods for a few days and enjoy the serene and calm act of fishing all by yourself or, you could do what Toris was doing. You could plan an all out romantic getaway to a nice cabin besides a stocked lake with whomever of your choice. (In his case, Ivan Braginsky.) And if you planned to get away from the town and society... there would be a lot to pack, especially for this couple.

"Do you really need this many scarves and sweaters?" The brunette lifted a white sweater into the air, it had a pattern of interlacing sunflowers over the front which must be why Ivan liked it so much. He folded it up nicely before setting it beside the already huge pile of scarves. They were only leaving for a week, not a month!

"It will be cold in woods, and you did not pack enough." Came the slightly muffled tone of someone from the corner. Toris glanced over at the lump in the sitting car in the small rooms corner. Ivan was covered in all the clothes and things he wanted to bring so that Toris could just grab them off of him. The only thing visible of the Russian underneath was a few tufts of the ash-blonde hair sticking out between socks and the tip of his large nose.

Toris laughed a bit as he stepped across the room to grab some more of the things off his broad shoulders. "You're the one who planned this out, I guess I'll just choose to trust you." In his hands now were a pair of polka dotted socks and a handmade quilt from Ivan's kind older sister.

Him and Ivan had a very nice trip planned out for the weekend... Fishing, Stargazing and of course, hiking in the beatiful mountains out behind the cabin. All in all, he really couldn't ask for more from Ivan at the given time. He wasn't exactly sure why Ivan just randomly sprung this trip on him but it was kinda nice, a suprise gift from for once. He had been hinting at wanting a break... So maybe it had been that which motivated him to do this.

"Would you mind taking my bag out to the car?" The Lithuanian asked as he was currently preoccupied with folding and compressing the other's items. There was no verbal answer but he could hear some things fall to the floor and the old chair creak as Ivan stood up and shuffled towards the door. "And put on some different shoes, you can't wear bunny slippers to the cabin!" A tiny groan before the blonde was gone.

Toris was honestly a bit worried for this trip. He'd just signed up for a week of not being able to work on paperwork or anything! But then again... Maybe a break like this would end up helping him out in the long run. That seemed to be something that only time could tell. The brunette glanced over at the massive of pile things left and then the almost full suitcase. That was enough, it's not like they had any use for that much clothes and it just meant more laundry when they got home. Toris zipped up the sunflower yellow suitcase before yanking it off the bed with a grunt and beginning to wheel it out towards their tiny car.

"Grab anything else you may need and go pee, we're leaving in five minutes!"


	2. Into The Woods We Go

Cabin For Two

Chapter 2;

'Into The Woods We Go'

The drive to the cabin was about two hours out. The cabin from any sort of civilization was about one hour, that meant driving an hour through the mountains. At least the scenery was pretty. Full luxurious trees, wildflowers in bloom, native birds flying every which way and the comforting tone of greens everywhere, it was overall nice.

A few times going up Toris thought they were lost somewhere in the woods but Ivan just kept reassuring him that they were, In fact heading the right way still. Everything looked the same out here and if for some reason he had to find his way back down the mountain he knew he'd be terribly lost.

"Turn right up here." Ivan instructed as he glanced out the window at the continuous scape of trees. He made the turn as said, going onto yet another winding road up the mountain side. "Are you One Hundred Percent sure that this is the right way to go? Where is the cabin again?" Toris' voice reflected a bit of concern at the situation but not the full amount that he actually felt. That was much more...

"It is closer to top of mountain, do not worry. We are almost there!" Ivan always seemed to be so cheery even in Toris' most distressed states. He set a paw-like hand on his shoulder to comfort him and gave him one of his warmest smiles. "Just keep going, okay?"

"Fine, Fine. Just remember to tell me when it's here so I don't accidentally pass it."

Ivan made a small noise to show that he understood what he said before gradually leaning back into his seat. (Toris was mostly worried about passing it because he didn't think you could just easily turn around on a road like this.)

Ivan held a small paper map, all torn and badly folded in his lap along with a tiny compass and a bag of trail mix that had the candy picked out of it. The blonde was their navigator, if there was even any navigating to be done. Most of this trip just seemed to be wild guesses on Ivan's part and clear logic on Toris'.

What if there really was no cabin? What if someone had tricked them into coming out here?! There were so many things that could go wrong with this trip! One of them could get attacked by a bear... Or fall in the lake and drown, or get lost and break a bone while hiking in the wilderness! Ivan must of noticed the level of discomfort and unrest in Toris because he soon spoke up about it.

"I promise, Toris. There is cabin there." He looked over at him with a slightly concerned expression. Toris hadn't even noticed that his shoulders were tightened and his muscles all drawn up until Ivan spoke. He felt himself relax a bit, a slight soreness causing a few muscles in his arms to spasm quickly for a few seconds.

"I know, I believe you. I just, you know how much I worry about every little thing. It just gets to me like this and makes my stomach hurt." The Lithuanian mumbled and took a long blink before going around another sharp corner.

"Do not worry at all, I am taking care of it all. You will be okay with me." His words were always so sweet and positive, his voice heavenly to his ears at such stressful times as this.

Suddenly, Ivan pointed ahead of them. "It is right here, cabin is down this road." Toris glanced ahead to see a long dirt road heading into a thicket of dark trees. He turned down onto it. The two sat in silence and listened to the sound of gravel and dirt crunch under the old tires as they rumbled up to a cabin. It was just as Ivan had told him... A nice cabin, a sparkling lake with a dock and an amazing few of the forest and mountain around them.

So, the destination really did exist? That made him feel just the slightest bit better now. He pulled the car to a stop outside the wooden structure and climbed out of the small automobile. Toris inhaled deeply to fill his lungs with the crisp forest air before letting it all back slowly. Ah... How nice it felt to be out here. Ivan was getting out beside him as well, banging his head gently on the top of the cars roof like he always did.

"Well then, we finally made it. I guess we should take the bags in now." The brunette man smiled and headed around to the back of the car to grab their luggage, the other following close behind...


	3. The Beauty Of The Natural World

Cabin For Two

Chapter 3;

'The Beauty Of The Natural World'

One suitcase per person, two people, two suitcases packed full for a week in the woods and away from all of society. Nobody ever fully unpacks when staying somewhere like a hotel or a cabin for less then a month, there really is no point to! You'd just have to fold everything up again and pack it back into the suitcase only a couple days after unpacking it all. It was just a waste of time in the end.

The best way to go about unpacking supplies was to store suitcases somewhere out of your way and just put the things you know you'll need on top of the dresser for later. Unless, you were Ivan. Toris glanced over at the spot on the dresser next to his. It looked like he had unpacked his whole suitcase onto it with stacks of sweaters, pants and socks pouring off of it.

"Did you really need to unpack all of this right away...?" The brunette called out into the main sitting room of the cabin.

"Da, it is supposed to get very cold during night." Ivan spoke up from the other room. Toris finished up laying out the last of his clothes for the week before heading into the same room as him. Ivan was sitting in a big recliner with his feet propped up and a blanket already around his shoulders.

"Ivan, we have to go look around still and-" Toris suddenly stopped himself as he looked down at Ivan's feet which were crossed over each other currently. There, on his rather large feet, were two white bunny slippers. The very one he told him not to wear. "Did you wear these on the way here?"

"No, I had them in my suitcase because you do not like them." The Russian ducked his head down a bit and looked off to the side. He didn't want to think that he accidentally made Toris mad at him. "Do I need to take them off?"

"It's fine for now, I guess. I'll just go look at the lake myself and you can stay here with your blanket." Toris sighed and patted Ivan's kneecap before grabbing his coat that was thrown off onto a wooden chair and pulled it on over his shoulder. He headed out the door to go take a look around at the premises all by himself.

Ivan was right... After about an hour or so inside it was already getting colder and he was beginning to see his frosted breathe in the air. The Lithuanian crouched down beside the lake in the shallow mud. He could feel it caking his boots but it wasn't enough to make a big deal of. The place really was beautiful... Even more so than described in the first place. Pristine clear waters that sparkled in the dimming evening lights, the deep green trees outlining everything and the sound of squirrels chattering away in the branches.

Toris rubbed his arms gently to try and warm up by himself. The crisp air was nice, but not the cold. There was a quiet crunching of rocks and dirt beside him. Two pairs of bunny slippers came into the corner of his vision as Ivan crouched down next to him. He was still wearing the slippers but now the once white fur was slightly stained with mud from the lake.

"You are going to catch a cold out here." He stated and looked over at the other. His brown locks blew around his face for a few seconds from the brittle winds. Ivan scooted over slightly to pull the blanket from earlier around both of them. Toris smiled a bit as he looked down at the ground and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Thank you, Ivan." He knew that it wasn't in his own interest to take care of himself like that. If he got a cold then it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't try to get any better. So sometimes it was good that Ivan was there to make sure that he didn't completely forget himself for others.

"It is no problem, you just need to take care of yourself." Ivan returned a smile and looked over at Toris. He was beautiful, especially out here with the wind blowing on his face. "You look very beautiful." He whispered softly.

"I look like a mess after that road trip." Toris corrected him with a chuckle and looked over at him with an amused expression. Beautiful? That wouldn't be him. If either of them was, it would be Ivan.

Suddenly Toris felt the strong arm around him pull the two of them out of the mud to a standing position. Toris quickly grabbed his corner of the blanket as to not let it fall into the water. "Should we go start a fire then?" The Lithuanian raised a thin eyebrow. "It will be getting even colder like you said." Ivan nodded and glanced over towards the cabin and the woods.

"Da, that would be wise." He pulled the blanket from both of them and went to go set it on the cabins porch before motioning for Toris to follow him into the woods.


	4. Firewood

Cabin For Two

Chapter 4;

'Firewood'

Almost anyone would be afraid to wander into a forest as the sun was going down. Any number of things could be out there... A bear, a monster, maybe even a serial killer in hiding. But other times, you didn't exactly had a choice wether or not you did it. Like if you needed firewood to power your fireplace, your source of warmth, in the middle of the freezing wilderness on-top a mountain. In that case, you'd be force to go out and scavenge the forest for wood.

Toris bent down and picked up a thin stick from the forest floor. The caked dirt was covered in pinecones and long dead leaves from past winters. Most of the wood you could grab from the ground was just a few twigs and sticks here and there but no real logs. And that's what they needed if they were to stay warm during the night.

Ivan had a bit more of a easy task of collecting things to burn. He simply reached up and yanked down some low branches from trees and held the stack underneath one of his arms. He paused in between branches to watch some birds fly over ahead and settle into their homes from the night before shuffling to the next small tree. He never changed shoes before trekking into the forest but was still careful not to get too much mud on his precious bunny slippers.

Toris walked around a mediocre sized boulder and sat down on the side of it. The sun was mostly down by now and it was almost so dark that he couldn't see a thing two feet in front of him. As the shadows grew long and things all clumped together into one black mass he decided maybe it'd be wise to find Ivan and head back.

"Ivan? It's getting really dark outside, maybe we should head back to the cabin." No answer as he stood up from the rock. Toris made sure to grab his small stack on firewood before walking forward into the woods to where he believed was the front. "Ivan...?" He tried again and ducked under some low hanging branches. He could hear some shuffling behind a patch of trees and bushes... That could be him, right? "Did you find any good firewood for us?"

The brush rustled more before something stood up from it. Ivan had twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair as well as little bit of mud on his face and clothes. In his arms was a large log covered in dirt along with a few sticks piled on top of it. The blonde had a childish look of triumph and happiness on his face.

"I found this log, Toris!" Ivan beamed and began to plow his way out of the bushes towards him with the wood. He just looked so proud of himself for this, it was adorable! Toris giggled slightly under his breathe as the bushes stayed down due to Ivan going through them twice.

"Good job, that should keep us warm, shouldn't it? Now come on, it's turning into night and we don't want to get lost." Toris held out a hand to Ivan and he took it, still trying to place the wood using one arm. And so, the two walked back through the trees hand-in-hand with wood in the other.

/

"Hand me the matches?" Toris asked as he slid the large log into the stone fireplace. The cold was already seeping in through the thin walls in windows...

"Here you go, matches." The Russian next to him handed the box of matches over to Toris. He then took one and lit it up against the log before tossing it in. The flames immediately jumped to life and began to dance vividly as they burned away at the dry and crisp wood. Within minutes the cabin began to feel warmer and more inviting.

"Mmm, so much nicer." Toris mumbled. He'd leaned his head onto Ivan's shoulder and two were just silently enjoying the fire together. It was moments like this that he loved. Ones where they didn't really have a conversation or anything, just sat in silence and savored that very moment.

"I love you, Toris."

"I know you do... You say it several times a day, Ivan."

"Я вас люблю."*

"Again, I know... I love you too."

*I Love You


	5. Good Morning Mother Nature

Cabin For Two

Chapter 5;

'Good Morning Mother Nature'

Toris couldn't remember exactly what time it was when he drifted off to sleep. All he knew was that it wasn't until the sun had actually begun to rise that they gotten to bed. The two of them had spent all night in front of the fire, chatting away quietly without ever looking to set how late they actually stayed up. All that mattered at a time like that was the feel of each other in their arms and the warm crackling of the fire.

A pair of eyes the same colour as the trees outside opened and glanced around. They winced slightly at the bright light from the half opened blinds in the sitting room. Someone had opened the window but he didn't remember who... Toris slowly sat up, looking down at Ivan below him. He was curled up in a blanket with a stupid grin on his face and his scarf still around his neck. Toris had been sleeping with his head on Ivan's wide chest, all curled up in another blanket beside him.

The Lithuanian yawned quietly and leaned back down to peck Ivan's soft lips. He looked so young and little when he was asleep, like a small child. And Toris loved that, it was incredibly adorable.

Toris was always the first person to wake up in the morning no matter who he was with. It was like he had an alarm clock that forced him to wake up earlier. He didn't really mind, it let him get up and do work before the other woke up for the morning. Now, out in the woods, he didn't exactly have any work to do. The point of this trip was just to relax and enjoy it all. Not try and get something done like he always wanted to do.

He pulled himself up from the hard wood floor with a slight grunt. He still had the blanket wrapped around him, the long ends trailing down onto the floor. This blanket was probably a personal gift from someone to Ivan... Whoever gave it to him must of picked the softest and biggest one they could find, just like Ivan would want. It was probably from his younger sister as that made the most sense.

He shuffled out towards the small kitchen. It was set in-between the front door and sitting room. All they really had out currently was some bread, eggs and butter. He could make an alright breakfast with that. Toris popped some bread into the toaster provided before taking the cheap skillet and putting it on the stove. Next he began to crack open the eggs into the skillet to scramble them up just like Ivan preferred.

Toris was all busy scrambling up eggs and buttering toast, the only sound being the knife scraping and eggs sizzling. Breakfast would be done soon enough and he'd had to go wake Ivan up... Or not.

"Good morning," a pause to yawn. "...Toris. Are you making food?" Ivan stood back at the entry of the kitchen. He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and beginning to actually wake up. Toris looked back at him with a warm smile and a chuckle. Ivan also still had his blanket, but it was drooping off of one of his shoulders. He held the other side up while the left hand held the two together.

"What do you think about taking a hike after breakfast?" Toris asked as he began to slid the eggs onto the paper plates next to the eggs. Lots had to be able to be thrown away up here.

"Hike? It sounds good, where would we hike?"

"I was thinking back behind the lake into those pretty trees, I think I saw some good hiking trails there." He turned and handed a plate to Ivan along with his white plastic fork.

"Okay. Spasibo*." Ivan thanked with a smile for the food before digging into it. Toris leaned back against the kitchen counter as he began to eat himself. An early morning hike sounded nice and it probably wouldn't be that cold now, right..?

/

"It's freezing out here!" Toris squeaked and breathed into his hands to attempt and warm them up. His nose and cheeks were rosy red with cold and felt numb. Ivan was walking beside him, all smiling and looking around. "Aren't y-you c-cold at... At all?" It was slightly irritating that Ivan didn't feel the pain that he did...

"Hm? Oh, Nyet**. After being in it for so long you get use to it, you understand, da***?" Ivan looked down at the smaller man. He had his hands cupped around his month, a bit of frozen breathe coming out. His face was all red from the cold and his body shook. He watched Toris walk, shoulders hunched over.

"I do understand... I know that you've lived in this kind of weather for your whole life, even worse with all the snow and everything. This is just plain cold with no snow or anything." Maybe he shouldn't complain then, Ivan probably hated this weather and was sick of it. Even so, he continued to wander around ahead of him with a dumb grin on his face as they hiked up the mountain road.

Everything around them was honestly beautiful and he enjoyed the scenery, just... The cold made it hard to express that. Now Toris understood why Ivan was trying to pack so much. It really was cold up here, even during the day.

It took Toris a few seconds before he noticed that Ivan was way up ahead of him. What was he doing that far up...?

"Toris! There is something I want to show you up here but it is still a bit away, is it okay?" Ivan shouted from the top of the hill. Toris sighed and began to jog up towards him. "Sure, what is it?"

"I am not telling you, it is a surprise!"

*Thank You

**No

***Yes


	6. The Past We Do Not Speak Of

Cabin For Two

Chapter 6;

'The Past We Do Not Speak Of'

How far up exactly was this surprise? It felt like the more they walked, the colder it got. And that wasn't very pleasing, not very pleasing at all. At least not to one of them. Ivan was perfectly fine, leading the way up the hiking path. While Toris just shivered and mumbled under his breathe close behind. What in the world was worth coming all the way up here?! Certainly not anything interesting...

"Oh! We are almost there, it just around these rocks!" Ivan spoke from in-front before racing ahead to dart around the boulders settled in-between the trees. Toris sighed and walked a bit less joyfully around them. At least they were finally stopping somewhere...

As the Lithuania came out from the trees he looked up for whatever the surprise was that Ivan wanted to show him. It was just a flat piece of land with no trees and some light snow of the cold dirt. On one side was the forest and the path going back down, the other was a sheer drop-off cliff. Ivan was sitting on the edge of it, swinging his legs like it was no big deal. And of course, Toris just had to stomp over and correct his behavior.

"Ivan! You can't be sitting on a cliff like this, it's dangerous!" He hissed and dropped down onto his knees beside him. What was he even thinking?! As expected, Ivan just waved it off with a smile.

"It is okay, I am just dangling my legs over edge!" Just? Even that could get you killed if you weren't careful! "Come on Toris, sit down next to me so that I can show you the surprise!" The Russian giggled lightly and pointed out towards the horizon. It still didn't make things any better, but he gave him for the sake of that lovely face.

"Look, it is beautiful. Rivers, waterfalls, forests, everything, da?" Ivan glanced over at Toris as he pointed to different things. His eyes followed the fingers movement, taking in all the scenery. It really was beautiful this far up, the beauty of pure nature. Maybe even so much that he could forget about the cold for a moment...

/

"Lithuania?" Came a voice from his side. Had he just... Called him by his proper name and not the human one he was given? He glanced up slightly towards Ivan from where he had leaned his head upon his shoulder. If Ivan was calling him by his nation name then something must really be wrong. Something more than just a simple problem...

"Ivan..? What is it?" Toris asked and leaned to look up at him. Maybe it wasn't actually serious so he could continue to lounge next to him on the cliff-side.

"You remember long time ago, da?" There was the slightest hint of worry and fear in his voice as he spoke. Almost like, he was scared to ask his question or something.

"How long ago?" The Lithuanian responded.

"Not very long, just a little bit. You know, right before any of this. You know what I mean, da?" And Toris did. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Years before when he lived under Ivan as a poorly treated servant in a manor in the middle of Siberia. When the affection given by the Russian was quite a bit over acceptable. But why did Ivan bring it up now? Why now and why here of all places? Toris thought this area was suppose to let them relax and just spend a nice time together outside the cabin, but now it was twisting into something else.

"I do know what you're talking about, that is correct." He paused to take in a breathe of cold mountain air. "But I thought we agreed to never talk about that again-"

"Do you forgive me? Do you really still love me?" Ivan ignored what Toris said totally as if he didn't hear it. What a dumb question that was! Of course Toris forgave him and of course he still loved him! Why wouldn't he?! It's not like Ivan knew any better before...

"Ivan! Why would you ask that?!" Toris suddenly sat up and looked over at him in shock and surprise. "Of course I still love you!" Ivan looked away slightly in shame.

"I just wanted to make sure..." Came a soft murmur from the Russian's lips. "I did not know if you still liked me."

"I will always like you Ivan, okay? I've told you this I don't even know how many times." Ivan glanced over at him with a questioning look upon his face.

"Is always like forever? I would like it to be for forever. Can it be forever, Toris?" Ivan's expression began to melt into a puppy-dog like one.

"I don't have anything better to do forever, so I assume so. Forever sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Da, it does."


	7. Red Wine

Cabin For Two

Chapter 7;

'Red Wine'

"Dinner is done, I hoping you're sitting at the table!" Toris shouted from the kitchen. Dinner really was just some cheap frozen lasagna that he'd heated up in the microwave. It's not like he could cook up his normal five star meals out here... But they were getting by on the trip with what they had. Of course upon walking out he found Ivan in a chair by the fire like he'd been all afternoon after the hike up the mountain. He certainly wasn't cold and hadn't been really talking at all, what was the matter with him? Ivan was perfectly fine and happy on the way down the mountain but after reaching the cabin he suddenly got really solemn.

"Are you going to eat dinner, Ivan?" Toris asked as he pulled up a chair beside him and handed a plate of lasagna to him. Ivan sighed quietly and dug into the lasagna before mumbling around the food.

"I want vodka." Was that really what he was pouting about?! It was a rule at the beginning of the trip that they weren't bringing vodka but they would bring something else...

"We did bring that wine if you want that instead." Ivan looked up at him and nodded gently. Toris stood up from the chair and went over to the kitchen to grab the wine bottle and two glasses. He'd gotten white wine, even if Ivan preferred red and anything else really stronger.

"Here you go, some wine for you." He poured out a glass of wine for both of them. Ivan took his and so did Toris, clinking their glasses together in a silent toast. There was a few minutes of nothingness as the two of them just ate dinner and drank the wine together. There wasn't really anything to talk about, besides it was relaxing like this.

"Would you like some more wine then, Ivan?"

/

The two laughed quietly and bumped glasses again for the who-knows-how-many time. The wine glass was slowly emptying and the two were enjoying it together. Ivan wasn't exactly drunk, but Toris for sure was. The Russian had an arm around his shoulder, smiling and giggling with him over the stupidest things.

Toris fell forward slightly, motioning for Ivan to kiss him. And of course, Ivan obeyed him and gave him that soft kiss that he desired.

Suddenly he gasped and his hand gripped Ivan's shoulder tightly. Something was... Was not... Toris couldn't see Ivan's face, just the wall, as his green eyes widened.

"Toris..." Ivan whispered to him, the feeling of lips against his ear could be clearly felt. "Toris, Toris." There came more soft mutters of his name into his ear. They grew fainter each time as Ivan leaned back from Toris' body. Now he could get a good look at him. Ivan was smiling slightly, one eyebrow twitching as if he was irritated by something.

There was another gasp from Toris as he felt the uneasiness double, being joined with unbearable pain. He barely had time to clutch his stomach and feel warm and sticky blood coat his hands before suddenly the chair was gone from underneath him and the world was spinning all around. What was going on? Where was he now?

Toris was face down on the cabin floor, trying to figure out why he had a gaping wound in his stomach while calling out to someone.

"I-Ivan!" He cried out quietly. It was only a moment before the Russian was crouching beside him. He was about to ask him for help before noticing something, in his left hand was a rusted, sharpened and blood-coated piece of metal. "Ivan?" He said again, this time a question.

"Toris..." He sighed. "You know I do not like white wine." He patted Toris' shoulder gently before standing up. On his feet, were the bunny slippers, stained with mud from the lakeside the morning before. Soon Ivan had sat back down next to his face with the mostly empty bottle of wine and hunk of sharp metal. "But do not worry, you do not have to go to store for red wine."

Eyes wide with fear, Toris watched as Ivan grabbed his arm and began to cut the upper half of it open, blood immediately dripping everywhere. He attempted to kick and struggle away but Ivan just held down his legs with his own weight, moving to sit on Toris' chest now. He lifted the Lithuanians arm up, letting the crimson colours drip their way down into the bottle of wine. It was only about a minute or two before the once white wine, was now a deep shade of red.

Ivan lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a long drink of it, the sight almost enough to make Toris puke.

"You are very good as a wine, Toris." Ivan giggled happily and lifted up his head to the bottle and forcing the liquid into his mouth. "Do you agree?" Toris gagged and spit up some of the tainted wine before panting and looking up at the Russian above. Was this some sort of twisted and crazy dream?! The pain and taste of blood felt so real... But the way Ivan was acting didn't.

"Oh, you look like you do not understand." A nod,

"Ivan... What are-"

The speech was stopped as something was shoved into his mouth. It felt like fur... Like the faux fur on a pair of house slippers...

"You said you would be with me forever, Toris! Do you not wish to be with me forever anymore?" Ivan looked down at him with a terrifying innocence. With every word he spoke he dug the rusty metal further into Toris' arm, causing him to scream and thrash that part of his body around. That wasn't very nice to Ivan...

"Will I have to show you how I much I love you?"

Toris let out an angered scream again.


	8. Ivan

Cabin For Two

Chapter 8;

'Ivan'

I crouch down into the brush quietly. Toris had gone inside the warm cabin to take a shower. There was a mishap on the way back which involved Toris tripping himself into a huge snow drift, he needed to go warm up. It's cold outside but I don't really mind, the cold had become my friend. The only problem? I might not be able to find what I'm looking for...

A hiss of foggy breathe streamed out of mouth as I begin to crawl through the brush behind the cabin. My fingers are red with frigid cold and shook slightly. If I don't find it soon then Toris will notice I'm gone and call me in.

Suddenly the leaves by a small pine tree began to stir and instantly I recognize that sound pattern. I jump from the ground and quickly race over near the tree base. I can see the thin and sleek body of the snake slithering across the ground... It looks like it was just heading back home before hibernating for the long winter ahead.

My hands dart out quickly before I can them and before I know it have a hissing snake in my hands. It's head is thrashing back in forth as it tries to bite my hands. Quickly I withdraw a small container from my back pocket. I wrench open the creatures jaws with my fingers and force it's teeth down onto the plastic covering over the cylinder.

Slowly venom begins to leak from the deadly teeth into the bottom of the container. Just what I need... Eventually the poison begins to run out and the flow slows down. That's all I needed this reptile for.

I set the container off to the side before looking the snake in the eyes. They were dark and brooding yet beautiful at the same time.

"You are very beautiful creature. I wish I could keep you forever." I whisper softly, the corners of my mouth twitch slightly into a demented smile. My hands begin to squeeze the neck of the snake tightly before continuing to press in on its skull. It makes a couple of noises before going silent, but I won't stop.

I continue to press my thumbs into the skull before I feel the blood on my hands and the cracking of bone. I drop the mangled snake onto the forest floor and stand up with the container. I walk back to the house with blood on my hands and shirt.

/ / /

Toris looks concerned when he gets out of the shower and sees the blood on me. I've hidden the container in a drawer in our bedroom.

"Did you hurt yourself or something?" Toris looks at me and takes one of my bloody hands on-top of his.

"I tripped over rock in forest." I lie quietly as I gaze into Toris' eyes this time. They are just a dark and beautiful as those of the snakes...

"Go wash up please, I'm going to start on dinner." The Lithuanian smiles and motions to the bathroom door behind him before he brushes by me towards the kitchen.

I head into the bathroom to clean my hands and to change my shirt. Toris never noticed the fact that I didn't have a single scrape on my body.


	9. Blood, Sweat, & Tears

Cabin For Two

Chapter 9;

'Blood, Sweat, and Tears'

Ivan patted Toris' back lightly as a bright smile grew on his face. It left a huge scarlet handprint on the back of his crisp new shirt.

"How is Litva feeling now?" He asked, coming around to his side. There was a muffled scream from the Lithuanian. Ivan took a moment to step back and admire his work so far. He had tied Toris to the chair, wrenching his arms in a awkward position behind it and stuffed a gag in his mouth. There wasn't a blindfold quite yet... Oh no, not yet. But soon, there would be. Maybe after some visual fun... Maybe then. For now he wanted the other to watch everything he did to him, every...last...detail.

Ivan walked over to the kitchen. The doorway was more of an open wall really. His hands skimmed over a couple things normally use for cooking, he had to choose his tools carefully. He picked up a couple different things like turkey stickers and ceramic knives before deciding on a shiny potato peeler. He lifted it up to look at it before setting it into a metal bowl. He added some old prongs, matches, a thick butcher knife, a thin sliding knife and a white towel to the bowl as well. It was like he was baking up a recipe, a recipe for pain.

Ivan set the bowl down on the table beside Toris. He pulled out the smaller knife and spun it for a moment. His amethyst coloured eyes gazed over at the Lithuanian who was struggling in his seat. He set that tool down before picking up the potato peeler.

"You know... It is always good to start preparing meal before next day." Ivan chirped gleefully and pulled up a chair beside Toris. He emptied the bowl onto the table and set it into his lap. He reached forward and undid the ties on one of Toris' arms.

"Oh! I almost forgot first step!" He chuckled for a moment like he was in a sitcom before setting the peeler in the bowl and trading it our for the small prongs, more like tweezers really.

"You are just like cat Toris, adorable but claw me." Just as he said that, Toris attempted to slap Ivan's hand away from his own. Ivan just giggled and grabbed his hand with bone-crushing force and held it down.

"Naughty little kitties need to be declawed!" And suddenly Toris knew what was coming. Ivan pinched his pointer finger's nail in between the tweezer clamps and began pulling out. There was the sound of small ripping tissues as the fingernail slowly pulled off, leaving a bloody and screaming surface underneath.

Toris screamed through the cloth shoved in his mouth as Ivan begun the same process on his second finger. His eyes widened in pain as he watched the nail slide slowly out of the spot, caked in blood and such on the ends... He continued this with the others on that hand before switching sides.

"Has kitty learned lesson yet?" Ivan asked with a tilt of his head while he began on his left thumb. There was no response so he continued on anyways. On the table sat a pile of nicely trimmed, bloody fingernails. One by one, the number counted to ten. Next went his toenails, pulled out in the same manner but much slower. Every few seconds Toris would grip the arms of the chair and scream. Ivan had bound them on the arms now so that he wasn't so uncomfortable, position wise.

"I do not have much use for nail... But it is needed protocol, da?" He set the crimson tweezers to the side and once again had the potato peeler in his hands.

"Back to where I was then..." Ivan began to hum something quietly as he took the peeler to Toris' arm. He started at the top of his shoulder and slowly began dragging it down against his skin. As he did so, peels of skin began to come off and fall to the sides. The Lithuanian had squeezed his eyes shut, clenched the chair arms and bit down hard on the gag by now to stop his screaming.

"Come on, Litva. Can I not hear any of your pretty noises?" Ivan used a finger to hold Toris' chin up and gently stroke his cheek. Soon however he went back to work. He continued to drag the peeler down his arm. It skidded down quickly, slick with so much blood after a while of peeling away. Now there were continuous muffled screams from the tortured Lithuanian beside him.

Ivan collected all the bloody shreds of skin up into that metal bowl in his lap, they would be useful later-on. He noticed how quickly blood flowed when you were partially skinned on one arm... That was a problem! He got up, taking one of the matches and going over to the dying fire. He got the end of the stick on fire and headed back. First he made two small torches before pressing the end of one into his arm. It sizzled and smoked slightly but he kept pressing into the open-cut arm. It wasn't until the spot stopped burning did he pull away.

No... This couldn't work. It'd take too long to press a million matches into Toris' arm. He got up and went to the fireplace where he grabbed one of the flaming logs. Ivan came back to roll and press the log along the brunettes arm, cauterizing the wound as to not waste any blood. Toris screamed through his gag as the red, pulsing arm turned to a scorched limb.

"Are you going to stop being such a rude little pet now?" Ivan asked quietly before undoing ties on the injured arms. He got up and went around the sides to undo all his other bondings as well.

"If you will hold still Toris, I will not make it hurt as much." Ivan retire his feet together and wrists. It was time to repeat the process on the other pieces of him. The legs, and the other arm, all had to be skinned and burned all well...

/ / /

Not much long later all limbs had been skinned and burned totally. Ivan ran his hands through the bowl of blood and shreds of skin. It looked like potato or carrot skins...

"There you go, all skinned for me." Ivan giggled slightly. He pulled up the big knife from the table and took a good look at the blade before positioning it at Toris' arm socket. His wrists and ankles were untied, he was too weak to really resist anyways. Ivan pressed the blade a couple of times into his leg before lifting it for the final swing.

There was a sudden loud shriek as Toris pushed Ivan's head to the side and forced himself by. The knife nicked his arm slightly, cutting out a chunk and beginning bleeding again. But that didn't stop Toris. He began to run... Running as fast as he could from the cabin, stepping over sticks and stones with his bare feet. He pulled the cloth from his blood tainted mouth and threw it into the wind behind him as he ran.

Suddenly he found himself tripping head-first out a rock, tumbling down towards the lake a bit and banging into the side of the dock. He groaned and sat up the rub his head. But he never got time to say anything because in seconds there was a sharp pain and he out like a match...


	10. Please Pity Me, Darling

Cabin For Two

Chapter 10;

'Please Pity Me, Darling'

Ivan paced back and forth across the darkly lit room's floor. Toris was tied to a chair across from him with his legs propped up on a pile of mismatched things. He was just waiting for him to wake up so that he could begin again... Ivan just couldn't understand why Toris was resisting him so much!

There wasn't much longer to wait because soon the Lithuanians head moved, then suddenly jerked up. He had wide eyes, wide with fear that is. Ivan turned around towards him a box of things in his arms, all quite heavy and mostly all equal in weight. He pulled out a book, maybe a bible or a dictionary, that was on the bedroom shelf.

Toris suddenly stopped him before he could continue on with his inevitable next step. It seemed he was given the freedom of speech now.

"I-Ivan," He choked out quietly, his saliva a mixture of his own blood from his arm and mud from where he toppled down outside. "Why? W-Why this? Why...Now?" Ivan had said that he would change after... The things years before. It was almost like this, almost. In a way this was actually must worse. It was after Ivan promised his soul to Toris, told him never again... But promises are eventually to be broken.

Ivan stopped and looked at Toris, fingers tapping lightly at the binging on the thick volume. He set the book back down on the dresser before taking his own seat at the end of the shared bed.

"You said you would love me forever, da?" Ivan asked before taking a nod as a response and continuing on. "I know you have been looking at others, talking to them more, wanting to be with them more than me. I could not let you leave me, so when I knew you thought about it I knew I had to bring you out here and do this." Ivan's voice was slow and quiet, like he was almost nervous to explain these things to him. "I wanted to show you how much I love you, to make sure Toris stays with me forever. If I am only one here then you have no choice!"

Toris looked at him slightly confused. This reminded him of the times before the promise, Ivan was being wicked because of love then too. He wanted desperately to say something to him... But he wasn't sure he could. How in the world could anyone make themselves feel better about this?!

"Litva, do you not love me? On cliff you said you did... Did that change?" He tilted his head slightly like a young-puppy, a warm and innocent smile upon his face.

"No, No! I do!" Toris hissed back quietly. He didn't want to exactly get treated any worse if he said different... "I just don't... I don't...-" he looked at him a bit, more tears coming to take the place of almost dried old ones. He did love in Ivan, in the sense that his heart belonged to him. Now he didn't really lose all love for him, but he suddenly felt terribly betrayed and dislike growing in his gut.

Ivan reached for a knife and stepped towards Toris. Toris shrunk back in the seat, whimpering at the sight of the large knife. Ivan stepped around the chair and quickly slashed through the ropes at Toris' hands. Toris pulled his arms to the front, watching Ivan carefully while pulling the ropes off his skinned and burnt wrists. Ivan still didn't stop him as he pulled his legs off the stacks and and stood up in front of him. His legs shook slightly and his limbs hurt like hell...

"You have been good, Toris. I know you are tired. Sleep." He motioned towards the bed beside him, nicely folded sheets and blankets on the bed. Toris was still highly suspicious of this activity but the door looked locked and there was a chair against the handle anyways. No doubt Ivan could grab him before he got very far. He stepped around the large Russian and over to the bedside. Ivan was watching him as well, making sure that he laid down comfortably under the covers. Once he did he shut off the dim lamp and climbed in beside him.

Toris froze slightly at this action, ready to roll out of the bed at any given time if he needed to.

"Ssssh, it is okay, Litva. I do not have a weapon right now." Ivan whispered softly in his ear. He couldn't see the other in the pitch black night but he felt warm breathe on his neck and a pair of arms snake around him, a body pressing against him from behind. Toris tried to look over but he couldn't make any sort of shape and laid his head back down. His heart hammered in his chest...

"I love you, Toris. My special little sunflower." He felt a pair of lips kiss behind his ear before resting his chin on his shoulder gently.

As the two laid in the dark of early morning, Toris began to think... The first time something at least somewhat like this happened... That was at least a decade ago, probably more. Ivan's older sister took a moment to stop Toris, explain to him what was going on. That he didn't know any better, that abuse is how he grew up. It was the only form of punishment and attraction that he knew... Toris thought that maybe some time with him would fix that, it clearly did not. Was this another event inspired by his bosses, or had Ivan finally gone mad...?

Toris rolled over on the bed now that Ivan was deep asleep and looked at his face, illuminated by the new, silvery moonlight that was coming in the very slightest from the bedroom window. The clouds had parted just right to let him look upon his sleeping features...

When Toris first looked at Ivan's face he saw love, love beyond belief. He saw only the man who he had sold his soul and mind to. Upon a second glance however he saw the blood, the terror, the look of madness in his eyes. And so he was conflicted. Ivan was like a hybrid now, halfway the loving man he once knew and the other half, a monster that had taken over his body.

At least in a time like this, when he was in a deep slumber, he looked peaceful and completely harmless. You could of never guessed what he did to Toris earlier that night. The way the moonlight fell on his face, making him look like a young child, he could almost forget what he did... Almost. It was here that he did not have to worry about what came next. Maybe it really was all a dream and maybe he'd go to sleep and never wake up in the morning...

Toris leaned up slightly and kissed Ivan's warm lips, shivering slightly at the smell of blood on his face and in his hair. If someone wrote a book about this moment... Man, would it be dramatic. His hands drifted up, gently stroking Ivan's cheeks, the tears all coming back now. But he did not wish to cry, no not now when his tears did him no good. He'd have to save those for later...

He moved back down and laid his cheek against Ivan's broad chest. He could hear his heart beating away in his chest, slow and quite, yet magnified when he closed his eyes...

"Goodnight, Ivan..."


	11. Murder in the Courtyard

Cabin For Two

Chapter 11;

'Murder in The Courtyard'

"Can you count to three for me?" The woman tapped her nails impatiently on the table in front of her. She was very patient when it came to young students, but now she was just getting worn thin for this boy.

"Vienas, Du, Trys." Came the answer of the brunette. A quite smart-aleked one at that. The women's hands tightened into fists and she pursued her lips lightly in anger. He was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?!

"No, Toris, in Polish. Count to three in the right language, please. Try it again." She pulled up a piece of parchment, going over the three words and how to pronounce each other. Little did she know, but Toris already understood and was choosing to tune her out. Instead he was watching a small sparrow outside, perching on the windowsill and chirping.

He loved the way the bird looked. With its lithe wings and rounded body. He wished one day he could reach out and touch it feathers without the bird flying away. Or maybe... He could fly away with it.

"Toris? Are you paying me any attention?" The women answered, furiously tapping the pen on the desk while staring at him with large brown eyes. Just as he was turning himself around to reassure his teacher that he was, indeed, listening, there was a loud scream. It sounded like it was coming down the hall from the courtyard nearby... And seemed like a lot more than a Duchess just seeing a mouse run by.

"Stay here, Toris, and practice. I'm going to go see what that was." She leaped up from the cushioned chair behind the desk and bustled out the door and down the hall towards the cove between buildings where the sound had occurred.

Just as the lady told him not to, he jumped up and chased after her towards the courtyard. If something was going on, then he'd be a part of it. All around him shoes were clattering and people were rushing to the scene outside. As some reached the front he heard quiet gasps and loud sobs. Toris managed to push his way by into the crowd where people were reacting.

He gasped and covered his mouth at the site. There was a man, sword shoved through his chest, lying on the courtyard grass. Next to him was another, with an axe in his head and an arrow pinning a message to his upper-arm. His teacher bent down to rip out the paper and read it over. He could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good...

"Everyone head back into your chambers, we believe it was just the barbarians again. They are of no threat to us." He knew that wasn't who it was, and he knew that last part was also a lie. As everyone began to mumble and head back, Toris stuck to the edge of the crowd as he heard his teacher come up to a Duke in the crowd. From here he could eavesdrop easily while they walked.

"It's from the Kieven Rus. They wanted us to know that expansion on their territory is in no way allowed." She paused for a moment. "They're threatening to take half of our country if we continue. I doubt that they can do that but a threat is still a treat." Toris' eyes widened slightly, The Kieven Rus? He'd met one of his children once... While out walking his dog a long while back. He was in no hurry to mess with them again. He rushed back to the classroom and began to scroll over the papers as if he'd never left. It wasn't long before his teacher entered the room. However instead of sitting down she waved him out the door.

"Go off and find Feliks, will you? It's almost dinner time. And do report to us if you see any suspicious people inside the castle!" Suspicious people? Now that really got his interests sparked! "Hurry off, I have to go speak with some people." She continued to violently flap her arms as a way to show that she was in a big hurry.

Toris hopped up from the chair, grabbing his stack of parchment before stepping out the door like she wanted. Once he was out the door slammed and she off running down the hall. The Lithuanian sighed and went the opposite way. He'd need to drop everything off in his room and then go find the other nation somewhere among the halls.

/ / /

He could hear the loud music and laughing from down the hall. Everyone was busy eating and having a good time together. During their drunken state it had been quite easy for him to slip away like this. It's not like he wanted to be around all those crazy brutes anyways...

Toris wandered his way around the castle, all the candles had already been lit in the windows for the night. The grounds felt so much more empty like this, with everyone at dinner that is. He could safely assume that he was probably the only one walking around right then. He stopped for a moment to study a tapestry but soon noticed... Was that a second pair of footsteps starting and stopping with his own?

To test his own theory he began to take quick steps, stopping unexpectedly and just as he thought, there was a quiet scuffle somewhere else. Either they were just messing with him for fun or trying to follow close behind.

"Hello?" He called down the long, dark, passageway, nervously. There was no answer, of course he wouldn't get an answer! How dumb was he?! He started to walk a few feet back the way he came before he suddenly felt it.

He felt someone larger slamming him against the wall. It was as if they had grown from the darkness, he hadn't been there moments ago. The first thing the person did was press a hand against his mouth to stop from screaming and use the other to pin him against the cold, stone wall. Toris' watering green eyes traveled up to find violet ones staring down at him. In the dim light of candles he could see pale blonde hair with even paler skin. His face almost seemed familiar...

"Toris. I knew I would see you again." He spoke, smiling and pulling his hand off his mouth slowly to touch his hair. "Do you know who I am?"

He knew. He could match that tone up with his identity any day. Could this really be that young boy who he'd met outside the castle one morning? It seemed impossible, that he could of grown so frightening in a short amount of time... So chillingly odd.

"Yes. I do... You're the child I met outside. Kieven Rus' son, then?" He nodded. So it was true, so maybe that'd explain it. But why was here now? Inside his castle, was this about the threat? Was that serious?

"We could be serious, you never know." Ivan mumbled, seeming to tell what he was thinking. "But I wanted to come to you before anything happens. It is nice to know what impact changes." He smirked a bit before backing up off the wall. "I do not wish to hurt you, but Kieven Rus does. I am here instead to protect you." He held out an arm to him, expecting him to take it. Toris stared before accepting and walking beside him.

"Protect? How and why could you do that against your father? I don't need any protection from people like you." He furrowed his thin eyebrows a bit, slightly confused. Why would he want to protect him?

"Shelter. To keep people safe from evil, like Father." Ivan's eyes darted down to look at Toris before focusing on the path in front of them. "Do not think I just favor you, I have already picked my forever family. You are but a single drop in my bucket." His words were somehow sweet and uplifting, yet dark and ominous at the same time. "I wanted to tell you to pack your bags, I will be taking you away from here."

"Taking me where? When?" They were nearing his bedroom doors now.

"Far away." A pause. "In a couple decades. You will not know when I am coming for you, I just will. Pack carefully, you will not come back." He patted the Lithuanians hand carefully before spinning him gracefully out towards the doors.

"And what makes you think I'll willing come with you into the night?"

"You will not have a choice."

"Goodnight, son of the snow. I expect you to pick me up soon then?"

"Of course, Son of the wolf, and I will not be a minute too late. Goodnight then."


	12. Toris

Cabin For Two

Chapter 12;

'Toris'

I tossed and turned about in my head over the dream. I knew not, what was had exactly gone on inside my mind. It felt more like a memory than a dream and in the realness of it all I couldn't wake myself. And so I continued to rest uneasily, in my intoxicating sleep until finally the presence of something awoke me. My eyes followed over beside me to the person next to me, heart racing with confusion. At first I believed myself to be the only one awake, just to notice the bright violet eyes of the other, wide awake and open. He had a grin on his face, one that was twisted and evil like a haunted doll on the shelf of your grandmothers house. And I knew that I feared it so.

Maybe if my limbs weren't so maimed and my body wasn't so weak then I could of stopped the following events. Ivan began to sit up, his shadow looming over me. I was paralyzed with fear, completely unable to move as he began to whisper me and kiss along my neck. I never thought he'd just do what he liked.

His large hands began to roam over my skin, rubbing my red flesh between his fingers before beginning to strip me. I knew in that moment that there was nothing I could do to stop him from having his way with me in that moment. Yet I would still put up a fight when the time came. And as Ivan twisted his arms around me, I began to scream and cry.

I screamed until my throat was hoarse, hoping someone would somehow hear me out here. I cried until was I drained of emotion, and begged until I could beg no more. Ivan just continued to shush me and enjoy himself. I never believed he would go this low as to do something like this. Now I just let my body give in, calming my muscles and giving Ivan all the work to do himself.

At one point during it all I think I may of passed out because I felt my head fall forward into the pillow one second, and then suddenly I was awake and the pain was over the next. My body lay out on the bed, a pair of strong arms lifting me into the air. I couldn't be sure of who it was, I had blinded myself mentally, refusing to see with my eyes open. I couldn't stand to look into the deep amethyst orbs and know that Ivan really was the man that did this to me...

And so I started blankly into the abyss as my naked form was carried into the bathroom. I only knew I was in the tub when I felt the cold surface against my skin and the sound of the cold water splashing at my charred and skinned legs. Everything seemed so serene at the time, the sound of water and nothing else. And an overwhelming peace began to wash over me...

I was safe, I was at peace, I was away. Finally now I had made my way home safely. And as I blinked my eyes open I could see the light of the sun, in a meadow somewhere... Where was I? I turned my vision to look over, noticing someone on the horizon.

It was Ivan, smiling and waving to me while holding a breadbasket. I grinned back and waved to him.

"Toris! Toris, wake up!" He shouted. I just laughed, but I wasn't asleep! I began to run towards Ivan, the sun growing brighter with every step. And the ground growing wetter and muddier...

As I reached out to grab Ivan's hands, one reaching out for me, I stumbled forward and plunged into dark waters which had appeared out of nowhere. Now the shouting was more distant, sounding garbled. Water filled my lungs and all I could see was bubbles rising around me. Yet somehow, I didn't panic.

"Toris!" It continued, but I dived on forward, I had never really learned how to swim anyways.

A/N; I have an AO3 account under the same name now everyone!


	13. Sticks & Stones

Cabin for Two

Chapter 13;

'Sticks & Stones'

When Toris finally came around again from almost drowning he was laying in the large armchair inside the living room, wrapped up a big blanket. The fire was going in the fireplace and he just felt so warm and at home... He snuzzled his face down into the soft chair and smiled a bit to himself. Ivan must of found him asleep at his desk and carried him into the living room to get some rest... Oh, how much he loved that man. At least in subconscious, partially asleep, he did. Suddenly there was a quiet shuffling in front of him and Toris slowly opened his emerald eyes.

In seconds his fuzzy dreams had formed into pure nightmares! He stared up at Ivan with a fearful look in his eyes, clinging to the blanket and swallowing a huge lump in his throat. Ivan was smiling and reaching out a hand to gently caress Toris' cheek. He drew back in fright, flinching as he touched his cold, pale, skin. After the soft gesture he then began to lean forward, trying to hug or pick up Toris again.

In a sudden fight or flight moment Toris lashed out, hands flying out to grab Ivan's face and arms. He scratched at his unscathed skin with his nails, screaming and kicking at him with his weak feet as well. Ivan struggled for once to fight back, trying to force Toris back into the chair. He threw his head back and forth, ripping at his neck and face even more. He brought his knees up, trying to knock the air out of Ivan. However, this could never work...

Ivan grabbed a fistful of Toris' hair and dragged him over to another chair, forcing him down into it. He grabbed the rope from earlier off of the mantel and tied hands together in front of him before bounding his feet to the chair as well. If he couldn't behave in the first place, he'd just have to learn again.

"Toris, my sunflower... Why could you not just behave for me?" Ivan whispered quietly, hot breathe dancing across the Lithuanian's tear-stained face. He went over to bookshelf near the door, stacked with old books for the campers. He pulled out a few thick volumes and walked over. "I am going to need punish you..." He sighed, oh what a shame it would be. He really was hoping to keep his body in this condition.

Ivan piled up two stacks of books, untying Toris' feet, placing them on top of the stacks and tying his feet around the stack. He got up and came back in, even more books in his arms. The Russian reached down and pulled a bloody slipper off his foot, shoving back into Toris' mouth like before. "It will go by soon." He reassured before measuring the weight of the two books in either of his hands. He picked one of the smaller title, placing it directly on his kneecap.

Toris shrieked through the slipper, perfectly aware of what he was going to be doing... Ivan had always had a certain love for researching medieval torture methods. He watched as Ivan placed another book on top of the other, bringing tears to his eyes. He could feel it forcing his kneecap down, making it bend in a direction it shouldn't ever. It made him just cringe and wilt on inside at the thought of what would soon happen if continued onwards. He began to rock in the chair, trying to knock himself over.

Ivan caught him quickly though and steadied the chair up. He waggled a finger at him before adding on another book. The Lithuanian's emerald green eyes watered, wide and staring down at his leg as it bent inward. He was biting down as hard as he could on slipper to stop himself from screaming. Ivan added a fourth book and then sat back, watching it for a moment. Finally, a small book on top. There was a loud snap, and his leg completely blended inward, the books spilling everywhere. His bones stuck out in weird angles from the inside of his knee and blood began to come forth.

Toris was screaming, blood curdling screams, into the white fur as he stared at his leg. He couldn't decide which was worse, the sight or the feeling. Ivan untied Toris' hands and feet, sure he had learned the lesson. Slowly, he raised his let back together until it was one piece, looking at it carefully.

"I do not think I can splint this." The Russian sighed, whipping a knife out of his pocket. With one quick swipe, he severed off all of the leg below the knee. Toris' eyes rolled back in his head and his head fell forward onto his chest. Either he was out cold, or dead. And dead wasn't an option for him.

Ivan brought Toris back to his original chair, wiping up the stump of his leg and bandaging it all up.

"Oh, my poor sunflower..." Ivan whispered softly, wrapping a large coat around his still shoulders. He sat back in the other armchair to look at him. He loved Toris so much... More than anything else in the world. Toris could be all his out here, but he just needed to cooperate! Why was it so hard for him to do that? Ivan huffed slightly and got up to get rid of the leg piece.

He bent down and picked it up, inspecting it carefully. The end of it was slightly mutilated but that was alright, he was throwing it out Anyways. He looked over the charred skin, an idea floating into his head... The food they brought was going bad with refrigeration, so they'd something else to eat. And maybe just this wouldn't be enough...

And as Ivan walked away to the kitchen, Toris opened his eyes again. He couldn't feel his leg, his expression growing grim. But suddenly he heard the sound of the oven turning on the smell of burning flesh. What in the world could he expect next?


End file.
